Choices and Chances
by edward-is-my-life.fran
Summary: Edward and Alice have a dirty secret, what happens when Bella finds out? And when thrown into a life changing situation, will they awake from their teenage wasteland and learn what's really important in life? Rated M for drug references


Alice POV

"Jazz! Can you _please_ turn that music down? You're giving me a headache with all that crap!"

"God, it's just chart music... I thought you made allowances for that?"

"No Jasper, I fucking did not. Turn the radio off NOW before I rip you're head off!" I bawled. Jasper shrugged and turned off the music with a frown on his face. The begrudging look in his eye told me he was hurt. A small pan of guilt hit the exterior wall in me. It wasn't often I felt guilty, or upset. I was a 'tough little trooper'. And I needed to keep that persona.

I growled as Jasper started to hum to 'Bad Romance'. This hangover truly sucked. Not only did my head want to implode, but the things I had done last night...

"We're here Ali!" Jazz said his bright ominous voice loud as ever. Everything was moving way to quickly today, so quick it was difficult to keep up with.

I scowled again and groggily put my shades on, covering the purple/black blotches of my tired eyes.

Jasper pulled the door open for me, his handsome brown eyes awaiting my escort. I smiled riley at his gesture, and offered my hand for him to take. He grasped my glove covered hand and pulled me to the floor, my sullen brow boots wearing into the concrete stones. And then- my god awful headache returned...

"COMING THROUGH! MOVE APART!" I said in a bold toned voice. Passer's by in the crowd stared and looked at me in disgust- their eyes picking on my designer clothes. I wouldn't think they'd call me a 'chav' but I think 'slag' sounded just right. One girl looked up at me, with venomous, cat-like eyes. She had a fiery red mane that fell naturally in waves down her body. My own short spiky hair felt unnatural dull and lifeless compared with hers. I frowned in disbelief and followed through my parade- Jasper tagging along defiantly behind.

Edward POV

God, If you're there, save me from this shit excuse for a school. I'm fucking bored of watching the ceiling and ignoring Em and Rose- who, by the way, are listening to some god awful tasteless music that all the bitches listen to. I want to see my Bella, my girl…

I looked away from the ceiling and stared off down the hall, feeling the presence of someone I knew, hoping it was _her_.

A short, feminine figure strode through the un-noticing crowd. She walked as if she was the ruler of the world, her short pixie crop the latest fashion trend, though it hadn't even bordered America yet. She wore kitten-heeled, black stiletto knee boots and a grey figure hugging long coat. Her Gucci glasses cost almost a thousand.

Alice. I sighed. She would've looked stunning if it weren't for the fixed scowl set on her face. Her mouth didn't twitch once.

Jasper followed cheerfully on, his emotions always controlled and happy.

She said nothing as she sat across from me, the furthest away from me as possible on the circular table. I looked down at the grey speck of the plastic.

"Edward? Are you okay?" a voice asked a while later. I looked up and saw Bella looking perfectly beautiful, right by my side. I smiled.

"I am now," I said, smiling, and forgetting what I did, for just a _second_. I stood out of my chair, and cradled her face with the palm of my hand. Shit she was sexy.

I leaned in and kissed her lips softly, tugging on her lower lip before pulling away. I felt as if someone was watching me, and looked right into the eyes of the suspect; Alice, again. She wasn't even ashamed of invading our privacy. Even behind the glasses I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, Bella, sit down," I said. She sat obediently but then almost immediately bolted for the door.

"Ciggie," she explained.

"Might join you there," I said, hoping I would find some relief in it.

A couple of minutes later, we both walked back into the cafeteria, where we always hung before lessons. Right on cue, the bell rung, a bit too loud.

"Well, I'm off," Emmett said, grabbing his rucksack and finally breaking his lips from Rose.

"Me too," Rosalie said, seemingly not able to spend two seconds away from Emmett, because she joined hands with him immediately. Just the sight of two happy couples in love, no guilt, no underlying backstabs, was too much.

Alice moved to get up but I interceded.

"Could I talk to you a minute Al?"

She glared at me from behind her semi-opaque glasses.

"Alice," I corrected. Right, so I no longer had the entitlement to call her my own personal nickname.

She resumed her seat, and Bella looked at me as though she was slightly pissed off. God, if she knew…

"Come on Jazz," she said, wrapping his arm around her waist, just like the way I liked to walk with her. I scowled and narrowed my eyes and her back, knowing too well that she was smirking. Jasper looked at me, his eyes telling me he was sorry, but he didn't want to upset a woman. He was a lady's man, they made him weak. I watched them walk off, right until they rounded the corner.

I turned and faced Alice now, really feeling like another fag.

"We need to talk," I stated, hoping she would followed my lead. It was kind of eerie now, nearly everyone had gone to their classes and the silence made me feel like I was being watched. It was uncomfortable.

"Edward, I thought that's what you kept me behind for,"

Alice said, the real her coming through now, a softness in her voice shone through.

We weren't all shitheads. We just fell into the criteria at school; we didn't want to be the people everyone knew. We didn't want to be the ones everyone copied for dress sense, or the ones who got all the bad grades, just to keep up the reputation. I knew most of our group had had high hopes; mine possibly the highest of all; a doctor, my life ambition. But that dream floated away with the occasional drug problems, that started with Emmett, my older brother.

"I feel awful Edward," Alice's voice cracked through my daydream. She took off her Gucci sunglasses and stared me in the eye. Her eyes were like a book. She was thinking, intently, on what we did, and the consequence… but most of all, the guilt she felt, for Jasper.

"It's okay," I reassured her, seeing the tears forming in her eyes, reaching across the table and rubbing her arm supportively. At first, she flinched at the touch of my body on hers.

But then she stood up and walked over to me, sitting on the chair that Emmett had previously sat on, and buried her head in my shoulder. We were so fucked up…


End file.
